The War's Not Over Reboot
by Aaraavv
Summary: 10 years is too long.
1. Chapter 1

**Yall realize i started TWNO when i was a 12 years old girl im now a 16 years old trans guy anyways lmao im doing a reboot of it so if u never read it u dont need to know shit because this is totally remade woo**

 **Look mom i made it**

4:02 AM, August 2028.

Four am was a bit fucking early by Alex's standards. She was used to waking up maybe one or two hours later, but not _four o'clock in the morning_. Rorke had asked her to assist her in something. She didn't truly want to, but she never dared to say no to him.

Alex slowly but surely sat up in her bed, looking around the dark room. A slight glimmer of the moon shone in her room from the small window. She grabbed a hair tie and started to get ready.

As soon as she closed her dorm door, a familiar, yet despicable, voice called out to her.

"You're late."

"I know," she sighed and tightened her ponytail, "You did ask me to get up at an impossible hour, dad."

Gabriel Rorke shook his head, his eyes showing disappointment, _as always._

"Follow me."

She jogged up to him and shoved her hands in her pockets, not sure if she was willing to start a conversation. He shot her a look and raised his eyebrows.

"What."

"I'm wondering what the fuck you're gonna make me do."

He turned his head away and sighed.

"You'll see."

4:33 AM, August 2028.

The best thing Logan Walker could ever do in his life was pretend. For the past year- _years_ , maybe- he had been pretending. Pretending to sleep, pretending to eat, pretending to be dead, in some cases.

So Logan Walker was currently pretending to be dead. Not that he really needed to try or anything. The dirty hair, bony body and bruises were helping his camouflage. It was almost like he was melting in the fucking pit's decor. He looked like a corpse, at this point.

He didn't move when someone moved the seal over his head, just blinked at the sudden burst of light and moved to lay on his side. He couldn't quite make out who was coming in, so he closed his eyes and hoped they wouldn't do anything. Maybe give him some water. He'd puke it up afterwards, probably- but it was still water.

"A year and three fucking months and still nothing?"

Ah. Well at least he knew how much time he'd spent rotting away.

He heard a woman's voice say something, but he couldn't hear what she had said. The inflection made it sound like a question, but if it was there was no answer.

The two of them jumped down, revealing Logan's least favorite- most _hated_ person. He remembered bad things, bad _bad_ things that happened, and they all replayed in his mind in precise order. For a couple of seconds, the world spun around him- it came into sharp focus when something hit the floor in front of him, startling him.

"We don't want you starving, now do we?" Logan's sworn enemy asked. He wasn't sure if he was supposed to answer. Most likely not.

"A _granola bar_? A fucking _granola bar_? He looks like a sack of _bones_ -"

A quick shush from Logan's least favorite person shut the woman up, as he slowly approached him. _Don't-_

"Tell me, Walker. Do you _really_ think they're coming for you?" He asked, voice drawling almost playfully. Logan couldn't see well, but he could _hear_ the smirk in his voice.

He sheepishly grabbed the granola bar and sat up with a grunt of pain. His broken arm never really healed.

"Why am _I_ here? To witness some kind of-"

"Will you shut your damn _mouth_ for a second? I have to leave in a couple minutes."

He slowly turned around and stared back at Logan's huddled form.

"I have some things to plan," He said. Logan knew it wasn't an answer to the woman- the fucker was talking to _him_.

 _CHAPTER 1 ENDED. CONTINUE?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for like. the vry long pause. Still trying to figure out how to rewrite 350 pages, how the plot's gonna go and also trying to get back into it. Thank u for waiting ily thanks for reading**

 _ **hey hey. if u can leave a review. ill love u forever. i havent written in 58943 years and im scared help me-**_

Rorke talked to him for some time, mainly trying to manipulate some kind of information out of him. Then he called in some help to move the poor man into another room. They threw him onto a chair and slapped some restraints on his wrists. Alex made the comment that he couldn't really do anything with his condition. It earned her a couple of dirty looks from her dad's little helpers.

Her dad wouldn't tell her who the man was. His face was covered in hair and bruises, yet she could tell he had brown eyes. That... was _all_ she could tell about him. Rorke left, ordering her to keep an eye on him for the day.

 _What an amazing task,_ she thought while glancing at her watch, _gotta watch a man that's half dead for 4 hours._ She leaned on the wall and kicked the ground, trying to find a way to somehow be entertained. She _could_ talk to him, but judging by his behavior, he _probably_ wasn't up for a conversation. She walked up him and crouched, trying to look at his face.

His eyes were opened, although struggling to stay that way. Alex frowned and tried to approach her hand to his forehead, trying to push away the dirty hair from his face. One of his legs kicked her knee, making her fall back and raise her hands.

"Okay, okay sorry," she sat down in front of him and crossed her arms. "So...Last name's Walker?"

His head dropped and his legs shifted, but obviously no answer. _Well. I don't know what I was expecting_.

"Hm, Walker- That name _is_ familiar but fuck there's a lot of people named Walker."

He didn't move an inch, apart from his chest raising up and down. _Okay at least he's breathing._ She ran numerous names and faces through her head, trying to remember people she knew with the last name Walker. Then suddenly-

"Holy shit," she slapped her forehead and tapped her feet, trying to remember exactly who she was trying to remember. "Oh man, oh fuck uh...Da-Logan. Logan? Logan."

She stared at him, still tapping her feet nervously. _If this is Logan I am actually fucking dying. What the fuck, no way?_

"A'ight, you're not gonna answer, obviously, fuck," She stood up abruptly and leaned down.

"Logan."

He stared back, maintaining eye contact for a couple of seconds before smiling faintly, eyes slowly getting unfocused. Alex smiled back and ran a hand through her hair, started to pace around the room. _This cannot be happening. This isn't fucking real, no way_.

She sat back down in front of him and frowned, smiling slightly.

"Hey, wanna know how I got here?"

She probably talked for about an hour, not sure if anyone was really listening. She guessed the cameras were, but she didn't know if her intended audience, _Logan,_ was paying attention. His eyes were trained on her for the full hour, but he never smiled or even moved an inch. She guessed she was talking to herself for an hour straight, but the way his tired eyes stayed focused on her for the whole time told her he might still be listening. Maybe.

"So I'm here now, somewhat fucked _but_ still _alive_. I mean, they put some shit in me- but hey I'm, I'm here, not gone crazy and all- I…" She paused and tapped her hands on the floor, not sure what to say anymore.

She sighed and pushed herself to the wall, knowing she wasn't ever gonna get an answer. She closed her eyes and crossed her arms, sometimes opening her eyes again to see how Logan was doing. After a couple of minutes, she fell asleep.

Only to wake up to a door being slammed and boots furiously walking towards her. _Oh great._ One of the shoes kicked her sides, not hard enough to _bruise_ , but definitely enough to make someone who had just woken up fall over like a dumbass. The fucker.

"The hell do you think you're doing, sleepin' on the goddamn job?

"Well _he's_ not going any-fucking-where, now _is_ he?"

Obviously he didn't answer, probably not up to petty fights on that day. He brushed past her and glanced at Logan, then back to the cameras. Alex slowly got up, dusting her pants as she did.

"So, were you gonna hide his first name forever or?"

He turned around and frowned, somewhat confused. He hid his emotions well and he put back on his _face of disappointment._

"What?" He grit his teeth and glared at her.

"I'm not fucking five," She crossed her arms and took a step forward, staring him down. "What the fuck are you doing to him?"

He smirked and walked over to Logan and leaned on the back of the chair, patting his shoulders. Alex, frankly, didn't feel too good about all this. Not like Logan was aware of anything- he was sleeping, _or passed out_.

"Why would you be mad? He'll be alright once he realizes that resisting doesn't do anything," He pet his hair and shrugged, "Besides, he won't remember anything when I'm done with him. Not sure he'll remember you either."

She knew he was doing to provoke her, probably because the fucker didn't have anything else productive to do, so she shut her mouth as she watched him, with a disturbingly calm attitude.

"You're dismissed Alex. Don't think you'll be seeing him again any time soon."

She sighed and nodded, slowly backing away to the door. Before closing the door, she saw Logan's eyes open up slowly, blinking furiously.

 _God, beating the shit out of a punching bag feels good._ She'd been at it for an hour or two now. It was around eight in the evening when she sat down on a bench, checking the bruises on her knuckles. Right. Maybe bandages would've been a good idea.

It didn't matter, not really to her anyways. Compared to whatever Logan was going through _right now_ , it was absolutely minuscule. She rubbed her eyes and started bouncing her leg, trying to think of a way to stop this.

Fair enough, she was used to her dad's bullshit. But she knew, surely, Logan didn't end up here by accident. Not like David would allow that either. Last time David and her spoke was, god, probably ten years ago. And let's say her relationship with Logan, when they were teens, was more than friendly.

Yeah, Rorke didn't fucking like that.

 _CHAPTER 2 ENDED. CONTINUE?_


End file.
